Akuma Horō
---- Akuma Horō (悪魔ホロ'','' Akuma horo) is the master of the Dark Guild known as Diablo. His disdainful demeanour is the personification of the guild's outlook on the world... History At an exceptionally young age, Akuma Horō was kidnapped during a village massacre. He was taken away to Fiore where he was imprisoned and made a test subject. After being injected with demon particles during an unpleasant experiment, Akuma awakened the power of his Satan Soul and escaped the kidnappers' research facilities unharmed. Having escaped from the clutches of his... Appearance Akuma is a tall man with fair skin and a prominent beard which sprouts out from the bottom of his chin and the outer rims of his cheekbones. He possesses red eyes, one of which being artificial as evident from the vertical scar over his right eyelid and a bushy moustache that sits underneath his nose. His normal attire consists of a brown gown that drapes to his ankles with black overlay and sandals. Personality Magic Abilities Ways of Combat Take Over Take Over (接収 Teiku Ōbā): A magic allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Akuma is proficient in the Satanic field of Take Over known as "Satan Soul". * Satan Soul (サタンソール Satan Sōru): Akuma's type of Take Over, Satan Soul gives him the ability to adopt the powers of a formerly absorbed demon during battle. The potency of one's conviction or feelings can also impact the performance of Satan Soul; for instance, if Akuma's anger levels were to intensify, so would the strength of his magic alongside it. These possibilities can prove to be quite troublesome for alot of mages as mere feelings (which are usually abundant when provoked) can have the ability to grant users of this magic limitless potential when supplemented with a sufficient supply of magic power. Akuma, being one of immeasurable magic power, |-| Akuma Torafuzar= Satan Soul: Akuma Torafuzar '(サタンソウル：悪魔 Torafuzar, ''Satansouru: Akuma): A Satan Soul Spell that allows the user to "take over" the frame and abilities of the Etherious Torafuzar. Following Torafuzar's defeat to Gajeel Redfox, Akuma used Take Over on the Etherious' body to prevent him from dying. * '''Tenchi Kamei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Akuma utilizes this form of Curse that enables him to summon large tides of black water out of nowhere, strong enough to make Fire Dragon Slayer Magic unusable inside of it; the water's uniqueness, however, resides in it being poisonous, having carbon as one of its most abundant and dangerous components, killing anyone who swallows it in five minutes, and eventually affecting those who avoid doing so by mere exposure, even if they somehow coat their body. The liquid, which he refers to as as "black water of darkness", engulfs and floods everything within its range of vicinity, creating a vast watery space which Akuma often describes as "The Deep Seas of Hades". By altering the surrounding environment with this Curse, Akuma creates his ideal battlefield: he can maneuver within the black waters freely, unaffected by the lack of oxygen and noxious traits, and instead moving faster, whereas his opponents are greatly hindered, having their movements slowed, being deprived of air and risk drowning, and eventually succumbing to the poison; all while subjected to Akuma's demon form's brutal pummeling. ** Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Akuma gains the ability to enter Torafuzar's Etherious Form which empowers him with an enhanced set of powers and abilities. ** Underwater Breathing: True to his aquatic traits, in this form Akuma is proven capable of breathing underwater, showing no discomfort in spending a long time submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, and instead becoming an even more formidable opponent. *** Enhanced Strength: Along with his enlarged frame, Akuma's brawn increases exceptionally. **** Immense Durability: Akuma's durability is made stronger, even without the use of his vessel's hardening properties. **** Enhanced Swimming Speed: This form enhances his already formidable ability to cut through water swiftly and ultimately makes him faster in "Tenchi Kamei". **** Super Armour (超硬鎧, Chōkōgai): Akuma is capable of changing his bodily surface's hardness at will, an ability which grants him a defence strong enough to block even the strongest of attacks with ease like, for instance, a slayer's roar. In order to achieve greater hardness, he was shown emitting air from the holes on his upper body: these very holes, following the hardening, are hidden from sight by stud-like protrusions, with the rest of his body (save for his eyes, mouth and facial fins) becoming covered in a multitude of squared, reflective plates, somewhat reminiscent of Dragon Scales acquired through the activation of the Dragon Force ability. |-| Agni= Satan Soul: Agni '(サタンソウル：アグニ, ''Satansouru: Aguni): A Satan Soul Spell that allows the user to "take over" the frame and abilities Agni the fire demon. * '''Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing Akuma while possessing Angni, to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. From this point, the user of Fire Magic is capable of controlling and moving the flames, casually forming fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence; more often than not, a caster of Fire Magic possesses a fairly aggressive attacking style with very little defensive spells, regularly attacking with powerful bursts and torrents of flame- though there are a few exceptions to this rule, and it should be noted that intelligent users of the magic can alter offensive spells to serve defensive purposes. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the ambient eternano in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting; molding them in any way that they deem suitable- this form is called Fire-Make. These blazing objects will only remain in their designated shapes as long as the user concentrates their energies upon them. The objects will only burn for about three minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with magical energy. The temperatures of these fiery projections are generally around two thousand, eight hundred Fahrenheit, near the melting point of iron. Not only this, as mentioned above, a user of Fire Magic can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in order to manipulate them at will. One of the better usages of Fire Magic is to amass a large amount of fire upon the caster's feet or palms before releasing these flames in order to induce high-speed movement via jet-propulsion. It should be taken into consideration that anyone who possesses a certain degree of power over fire-based powers is known to be much, much stronger whenever they can draw energy from all kinds of heat- indeed, like most forms of elemental magic, a user of Fire Magic can immediately turn the tables on the opponent if the weather is hot enough; it is also said that fire manipulation powers become much more powerful during the day, reaching the peak of its destructive power during noon. With Fire Magic, the caster is capable of controlling heat, allowing them to heat a wide range of liquids and metals or melt ice. The flames formed through Fire Magic seem to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. As with all forms of Elemental Magic, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of modifying these fires in any way that they deem suitable, including the shape, heat and even colour; as long as they put their mind to it, anything can be done, and they can even change more obscure properties such as the smell and taste for different effects- these are more often than not signified by the fires changing colour- this is referred to as Rainbow Fire. Finally, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of charging up their spells by drawing more and more ethernano towards their bodies, which then undergo the excitation process to form more flames to add to the collection already amassed. * Flight: By emanating flames from his feet, Akuma can eject his body upwards, subsequently causing himself to fly. * Tempest Skin (荒れ肌, Arehada) is a magic that allows the user to manifest extremely strong fires that wrap around their body and limbs. This provides a powerful "armour" of sorts; taking upon a vibrating form, causing the flames to surround the user's body in a continually rippling manner, whirling around their body all the while. This essentially creates an extremely sturdy defensive armour around the user's body that allows them to not only increase their defensive power, but also their physical power as the flames are constantly surrounding their body and flowing in and out as well as spinning around them. The user's usage of this technique is shown through the increase in density of their magical energy. When alight, the user's arms and legs deal twice the damage they would normally output; they can also unleash waves of fire up to and including fireballs that cause a large amount of damage from their hands and feet on a whim at a rapid pace, allowing them to constantly bombard their foe with a seemingly never-ending shower of flames. The flames normally take upon the form of tornadoes of fire; extending to the skies and expanding widely. This magic can also be used to provide transportation, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid flames capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting unto the user increased speed and defensive properties. * Resistance to Fire: |-| Abraxas= Satan Soul: Abraxas (サタ ンソウル：エイリアンチェイサー, Satansouru: Eiriancheisā): A Satan Spell that allows the user to "take over" the frame and abilities of the demon of abyss, Abraxas. * Darkness Magic '(闇魔法, ''Yami mahō) is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *'''Shade (シェード, Shēdo): The user can manipulate ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and shooting various kinds of blasts and beams. The user can create these ghost soldiers at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. **'Shade Puppets' (シェードパペット, Shēdopapetto): **'Shade Puppets: Jellyfish Form' (クラゲフォーム, Kuragefōmu): Akuma is able to merge as many shade puppets as he wants, to create a jellyfish-like giant shade which enforces damage by forming fists that can traverse over very far distances. The jellyfish can be reformed to recreate many other fists of varying sizes or can simply change in size, but this all depends on what Akuma decides to do with the shades comprised of the jellyfish and it's overall structure. **'Shade Puppets: Dragon Form' (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragonfōmu): **'Dead Wave' (死の波, Shi no nami): Akuma concentrates magic power in the palm of his hand by shifting the flow of ethernano in his body. Once released, a surging stream of destructive ghosts attack the enemy, splitting anything in their path, including the very ground itself. The raw ethernano exerted from the build-up of the blast is enough to alter the atmosphere's density, create detonations or cause catastrophic damage to the locality around the caster before it's unleashed. Akuma and his Dead Wave's potency is ample to be stronger than a Slayer's breath attack, and would be very plentiful in negating one. * Levitation: Satanic Summoning Satanic Summoning (悪魔召喚 Akuma shōkan) is a Caster Type Subspecies Magic of Satan Soul which allows the user to fight alongside Satan Soul Take Overs they have previously absorbed. The main principle of this magic is to essentially "extract" the demon from the user's body once they have transformed into the aforementioned entity. The user must first start off by amassing enough magic power to change form. Once a sufficient amount has been conjured, they are required to transfigure their frame into the body of one of their Satan Soul Take Overs. This is where things start to get tricky; the conviction of the user must be stronger than the conviction of the demon in order for the demon to be extracted. On top of this, the user's frame must be capable of enduring the excruciating pain that comes with the magic's use for the first time. Similar to Celestial Spirit Magic's Star Dress ability, Satanic Summoning enables the user with their Take Over's spells, traits and abilities - even when they are separated during battle. It is possible for users of this magic to extract and fight alongside multiple Take Overs, however, this majorly depends on said user's proficiency in the magic's use. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic where the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defence against attacks. * Simple Magic Shield (シンプルマジックシールド Shinpurumajikkushīrudo) like it says in the name is the most basic of Barrier spells a user is able to learn, although it does take some magic depending on how big one would want the magic barrier to be in order to protect more area. A Simple Magic Shield has the ability to successfully block both magic attacks as well as physical weaponry to ensure that those behind it do not get hit by the used item, as the shield is programmed to instantly harden up upon impact of a magic projectile or physical weapon on contact with the magic. The tint of the Simple Magic Shield can depend on what kind of skill and technique the user of the barrier magic has, represented such as Akuma using a near transparent shield that is extremely difficult to see from a distance by using thin layers of eternano to form a thin, but sturdy barrier. There have been mages who were able to conjure up orange and even red barriers which are mostly unheard of within the community of users. The magic that is projected into the shield blast apart upon contact as the fall off the shield with ease, where as a physical weapon attacking the shield would simply be knocked back forcing the wielder to bounce off from the shield. Simple Magic Shield can also depend on the magic inserted into the spell though however, users do not put large quantities into the shield due to the limit of how big and thick the shield can get. Simple Magic Shields are recommended to be used against short bursts of projected magic such as Bullet magic projectiles and similar to them as the density of the shield is only able to withstand smaller projectiles and normal physical slashes, stabs, thrusts and what not. To advance to a higher tier of the Magic Shield spells, one must have been able to exert alot more eternano and magic power into the spell as well as having a good amount of experience with the magic. * Advanced Magic Shield (アドバンスドマジックシールド Adobansudomajikkushīru) a step up from Simple Magic Shield, Advanced Magic Shield is alot more powerful and defensive when casted due to the amount of magic power and energy that was concentrated into the magic shield, resulting into a much powerful level of barrier magic that those well experience are able to conjure up. Much more dense and durable than it's simple cousin, Advanced Magic Shield has the ability to block larger scaled attacks such as more powerful magical projectiles such as magic beams, spells that include a high mass amount of magic power into a melee strike and can even block now heavier and much more thicker physical things like cannonballs and even huge gigantic blades used by the incredibly strong mages throughout the land. Reaching this level, Advanced Magic Shield has the upgraded durability to even face against the almighty powerful Dragon Roars however, these Slayer Magics (Any slayer magic that involves a roar or similar) can only be composed of only one element alone, as the shield isn't strong enough to deal with the combined power of two magic elements in one full strike, meaning those that enter a dual elemental mode or dragon magic may have the upperhand must Akuma be using advanced Magic Shield. The Advanced Magic Shield always takes on a purple tinge no matter how well trained and whatever you are at Barrier Magic. Akuma is exceptionally well at casting this as his seemingly never-ending supply of magic energy allows him to keep the shield up as much as he wants however, this means that he cannot move from his position as users of Advanced Shield Magic must stay in place for them to concentrate on the spell being executed. Telepathy Telepathy (念話, Terepashī) allows the user to manipulate the eternano particles in a certain space, so that small wisps of magical energy are capable of leaving the caster, and being absorbed into a specific mage's magic core. These wisps of magical energy are actually thoughts or memories of the caster, that travel 332 metres per second to arrive at the directed target. If the user has a certain skill level in the magic, they are able to gradually contact a very high number of people, over extreme distances, even the span of the entire country of Fiore. Telepathy is rather popular magic among military tacticians and the likes, as they are not only capable of talking to each individual member of their troops for various orders among long distances, but are also able to interrupt the signals sent out by other telepathics. Depending on the power of the two telepathics, one is usually capable of overpowering the other and swarming their signal so that the receiver will not be able to receive it. Another powerful ability of this magic is the ability to "eavesdrop" in on conversations, by connecting the magic to an unwilling subject, such as an enemy. Users of the magic can alter the signal so that any surrounding sound is able to be picked up, such as another person speaking. This tactic is very helpful for getting the upper hand inside of battle, so that the user will have time to strategize against the enemies technique. Magic Skilled Eternano Manipulator: Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. * Magic Ball (マジックボール, Majikku Bōru lit. Bullet Sphere of Magical Power) is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic; indeed, Magic Ball is more often than not the very first spell that an upcoming magician learns in several countries, as its formation involves almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. As the learners are commonly simply starting to discover magic, and don't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, Magic Ball was created to be learnt so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". When performing the projection of Magic Ball, the user releases a minute amount of their magical power from their Magic Origin, subtly controlling it so that the magical energy focuses upon their pointer finger. Their magical power acts as a magnet of sorts, drawing in ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. From here, the user harnesses Shape Transformation in order to use their magical energy base to spin the eternano in numerous directions at once while increasing the output of their magical energy, before completing the final step- utilizing Shape Transformation in order to induce the merging of the previous two steps to contain the magical energy and eternano and shape it into a sphere of pure magical energy. Now that the Magic Ball has been formed, the user is capable of launching it at the enemy by pointing at them with their index finger, releasing the sphere of magical energy focused upon the target. * Magic Ray (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam): Magic Ray is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. Magic Ray does as the name says—it allows the user to fire a beam of pure, concentrated magical power at their enemy. When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. The user is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the user to strike more than one opponent with relative ease. Indeed, the speed settings are capable of being altered as well, though this is stuck to two settings. Version one causes the user to unleash a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach weak defenses –even able to smash through steel and assorted metals- but in this case, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating their personal defense spells are significantly reduced due to the lower transference of magical power in the Magic Ray; though because of the high velocity of the attack, it's certain that it will reach its target. * Magic Splinter Orb (, Majikku Supurintā Ōbu; lit. "Unknown Energy Synthesis: Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots") is a basic spell widely considered to be simplistic in nature, as it only requires one to have the basic understanding and skill at Eternano Manipulation; it's because of this that the spell is seen as a lower-class spell used by various novice mages. It's often taught in many magic and martial arts schools, teaching its practitioners how to properly handle and sub-sequentially manipulate the various energies surrounding them. By focusing their magical power on the area around them, they use it as an electromagnetic conduit in order to attract the eternano — concentrating it to a single point, usually between their palms; it's then that they form and shape such rogue energies into a ball of light. The bigger the ball, the more powerful the spell becomes; while novice users of the spell are able to simply conjure the energy of various sizes, more advanced users are able to infuse other magics into it in order to become more potent, usually elemental such as fire or ice. With a swift motion, the user fires off the condensed energy orb which splinters off into little darts of magical energy that fires off in either multiple directions or in a wide range. It's because of this that the technique becomes exceedingly difficult to dodge. While it's naturally weak in nature, it can be proven to be a powerful asset if used correctly; it also seems useful to use even when one has low amounts of magical energy to rely on. It's stated, and later proven, that this technique is useful when employed at the end of a battle between high-level or multiple opponents — the air becoming saturated from the remnant magical energies produced by the spells fired. Because this is an eternano collection technique, this makes the spell easier to invoke, even when the user is exhausted. Prowess Immeasurable Magic Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano articles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Akuma possesses a "Monster" Aura. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki) ''is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their colour, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It's possible for the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere and thanks to the release of his immeasurable power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. ** '''Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") is a is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. ** Magical Embodiment (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. * Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: * Deep Impact (ディープインパクト Dīpu Inpakuto): After entering his Akuma Torafuzar form, and having relocated to a watery environment of considerable proportions (quite possibly the one generated by his Tenchi Kaimei), Akuma maneuvers high above his floating opponents before rushing at them, fully extending one of his enlarged arms to deliver a devastating punch, which sends the unfortunate victim plummeting down towards the ground at high speed, generating a huge impact once they make contact with it. Prowess Superhuman Strength: Insane Durability: Immense Speed: Keen Intellect: Immunity to Illusions: As a result of him losing his right eye and having it replaced with an artificial duplicate, the Dark Mage has become immune to illusions with his right eyelid shut. Trivia * Akuma's design is based off Senzaemon Nakiri from Shokugeki no Soma: Food Wars * The name "Abraxus" from Satan Soul: Abraxas originates from Gnosticism Quotes *''(To Legal Mage)'' "Hope? Friendship? What a load of crap! All that matters in this world is power!" Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Take Over User Category:Red Eyes Category:Evil Category:Character